everything was already wrote it down
by thebrokensmilegirl
Summary: read it and let me know what do you think. Sam/Rachel   I suck at summary.


Everything was already wrote it down.

He'd go away and left her in the dark crying with a broken heart between her hands.

She'd go after him and leave the kind one that fixes her broken wings.

They broke two sweet perfectly good hearts. Rachel's and Sam's were destroyed by a stupid blond girl and a jock ass.

But as far as Rachel cared they were good for each other, she was done with the crying. And Sam didn't seem to give a shit about it; cheater and liar go pretty good together.

They both think that they can do better, they deserve better and they both know it.

The "Fuinn" is back, everyone talks about it, they simply don't pay too much attention to the super extra sweet looks that Finn and Quinn gives to each other or the way they seem to be eating their mouths like there's no tomorrow.

In the Glee Club, no one was feeling sorry for Rachel and no one was paying too much attention to Sam who was pretty angry by the whole thing even when he knew he didn't deserve such a girl that play with his heart.

Tina and Mercedes didn't care the fact that Rachel was deep down in her own blue; the gossip was way more important and well if Rachel was sad and not into the mood for sing, they could easily get more solos and stand up.

Britt was in her own unique world; it was out of Artie business; Lauren barely spoke to them and Kurt was in other school so he could do much about it.

Puck was super angry, even if he didn't show it he actually cares a lot about Rachel that's why many of the guys that gave a slushie facial to Rachel got his butts kick.

In the other wand Santana was… mmm hard to explain really, she doesn't even understand what's going on in her head and Mike thought that it was super bad what Finn and Quinn did.

It have been already two months since "Fuinn", and in those two months Sam could notice a difference in Rachel, she didn't show up in Glee on time or had a song to perform and she let her solos went away. On his words "She was colorless".

- Ok guys, everyone did a great job today. Have a great weekend, see you next Wednesday.

Everyone start to pick up their things and headed to the door.

- Rachel before you leave I would like to talk with you.

She waits until Mike went out to approach to the piano where Mr. Shue was.

- So what are we going to talk about, Mr. Shue?

- You and you way of acting this days.

- There's nothing wrong.

- Well, I don't see it that way. I know you and you are not like this.

- People change, I can't be smiling all the time that would be pretty exhausting.

Mr. Shue look at her with sadness, he could see how broken she was but he will never understood how she feel.

- Is this for Finn?

- No, I'm just tired. And now if you excuse me I have to go.

Rachel walked to the place, she could always go when she wanted to be alone or practice, but in these days she just wanted to be alone and think.

This room was big and it has a stage, that she loved it.

But this holly place wasn't empty; someone was playing the guitar lightly some song she wasn't sure to know.

Sam looked so peaceful with his eyes closed… like an angel if you ask Rachel.

- That's beautiful.

Her voice make him look up, there she was looking at him with a little broken smile in her lips.

- Thank you.

- You should play more often in the club.

- You should too... It's been a while since you sung for us.

She didn't answer, she just look away and tried to walk away, she wasn't going to open up to someone she hardly know.

- You are way better than every girl in the club and you know it. Don't let them bring you down… it's been a while since you sing something and blow my mind away.

- It's hard you know and I can't take it any longer... I just... I'm so tired...

Talking to him was easy and dangerous; she could say something she didn't wanted to without notice it.

She thought for a moment and look at him.

- Everything, everyone and drama.

- That's why you don't sing?

She smiled, someone really cared about her, someone was nice to her.

- No, I just want to share the spotlight.

- I almost bought it Rach. It´s because of Finn?

- My world is not about Finn and I don't sing because I don't want to everyone think that every single damn word is about what I felt for Finn.

Sam put his guitar down and takes a few steps near from Rachel.

- You don't love him anymore?

- I don't know… it's not the same. Do you still in love with Quinn?

- No, I think I'm already over her, I don't see her as an angel anymore.

There's a long silence full of awkwardness between them.

- I think everything was already wrote it down.

Rachel didn't understand what Sam was talking about.

- What was already wrote it down?

- Finn and Quinn.

- They will break up sooner or later and then they will make up again.

- It seems like a cycle.

They walk out of the room, the school was in a total silence; everyone was at their houses or in the mall or maybe getting ready for some random party.

- I would love to hear you sing again. If you didn't know I'm a big fan of yours.

- Maybe next week, maybe next month but it will be soon.

- Would you blow my mind away?

-You can bet I will.

He could see a little spark in her eyes and that makes him smile.

If everything was already wrote it down, I think I can see a friendship or maybe more grown up between them.

what do you think?

Ale


End file.
